Taste, Scent, and Similiarities Thereof
by Cy Fur
Summary: Axel ponders the similarities between Xion and Roxas during an intimate moment. CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 358/2 DAYS! Axel/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Kissing Xion is like kissing Roxas. Axel shouldn't be surprised - after all, she _is _Roxas, in a way. And alright, she tastes somewhat different; she's been nibbling on an orange (versus the sea salt ice cream that Roxas had dripping down his fingers) when Axel bends down to press his lips against hers, putting his finger under her chin to force her to look up at him. But, well, the underlying Xion taste is almost exactly the same as the underlying Roxas taste. Her little hands clutch at the front of Axel's coat just like Roxas' did, and he presses her back into the honey colored stone of the clock tower, just like he did with Roxas.

"Axel?" Xion blinks up at him with her wide blue eyes, and her hands are shaking. _All _of her is shaking, shaking like a tiny leaf in a hurricane.

"Yes?" Axel's hands frame her face, planted as they are on the wall.

"What are you d-doing?" Xion's dropped her orange, but the fingers of her leather gloves are still sticky and fragrant with orange oil.

Axel cups her cheek with his own leather gloved hand, pressing his thumb gently against her lips. "It's part of being best friends, remember?" He moves to gently grip her neck, stroking the soft place right under her jaw with the tip of his thumb.

"Like… with Roxas?" Xion shivers; her whole body feels electric and shivery, and it's like someone has tied a rope to the root of her belly and is tugging it, regularly and hard.

"Yeah" Axel leans down-down-down (Xion is about a foot shorter then he is, and already his back is starting to hurt) to mouth at her neck, feeling the place where a pulse would have fluttered, were she alive. "We don't need Roxas to have fun. It can be just you 'n me…"

Xion whimpers, and she can feel her knees go weak. Her hands bury themselves in Axel's red hair, and she lolls her head back as she feels Axel's hot mouth kiss along her neck and exposed collarbones. "Okay…"

"You wanna do special best friend things with me?" Axel begins to draw down Xion's zipper, marveling at the similarities between Xion and Roxas. The same delicate faces, the same wide blue eyes, the same thin bones… He opens the coat, examining her black cotton shirt. Well, _almost _the same…

Xion strokes Axel's hair out of his face, her thumbs moving to feel his thin ginger eyebrows. "Do you like doing this?" She asks quietly, noting the way his red hair matches the setting sun, which almost halos him as he kneels in front of her.

"Hm?" Axel nuzzles her belly through her shirt. She's got puppy fat, soft padding under her navel and along her thighs, just like Roxas. He's derailed for a moment, wondering why, exactly, a Nobody would have a navel, but he shakes his head to clear it out. This ain't the time nor the place.

"You… like this special friend stuff, right?" She repeats, looking down at her over the swell of her breasts, her hands still in his hair.

"I do indeed." He eyes her small breasts, somewhat regretful that he hasn't paid them any attention to them. Her nipples are hard and stick out through the fabric, practically begging for Axel's mouth. But he's curious (inasmuch as he can be) about the other similarities between Xion and Roxas. Maybe later, when he has her flat on her back, tangled in his sheets and mewling his name as he pounds into her. He shudders at the image - he can almost feel her gripping him tight, drawing him into her shucking heat. But not just yet. First… first, he wants a taste.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Xion leans further back against the wall of the clock tower, her coat dangling open and her legs widening as Axel tugs them open.

"Remember when I showed you kissing?" Axel fiddles with her belt, still on his knees in front of her. He leans forward, pressing his nose into the musky, damp denim of her jeans. It _does_ smell like Roxas, albeit with a female undertone. A bit like a photograph taken at different times of day. Same object but different… shadows.

"Yeah, I remember kissing." Xion clamps her eyes shut in an attempt to focus entirely on Axel's lips on her secret places, as she thinks of it. She wants to pay special attention to that special mouth touching that best friends do.

"Right." Axel's hands go to Xion's hips, under her coat. "Well, you can kiss lots of different places." To demonstrate, he kisses her inner thigh.

Xion moans quietly. That feels _nice_. "Axel?" She tugs gently at his hair, to get him to look up at her.

"Hm?" He does indeed look up, letting go of her hips to finally unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pants.

"Can I maybe… kiss you? Like the way you're kissing me?" She blushes, but she is curious. She's never _seen _what Axel and Roxas have in there, only felt it. And, well, the thought of touching it makes her feel… funny. Tingly and wired, the way she feels when Axel's warm mouth nuzzles that spot between her legs.

"Sure, sure. Later." Axel begins to tug her zipper down.

"Later?" Xion's sticky, leather and orange oiled fingers card through Axel's spikes, making them stand up more.

"You want to do more special friend things, right?" Axel tugs Xion's pants down, until he gets a nice faceful of her panties, which are black, of course.

"Y-yeah," Xion stutters, biting her lip until it's strawberry colored.

"Later," Axel promises, licking her gently through the tacky cotton. The taste is similar, like the scent, but the Roxas-ness (as Axel is thinking of it) is muted under the wave of girl.

Xion yanks Axel's hair, arching her back and rocking her hips.

"Ow," Axel mumbles, and nips her on the thigh in retaliation. He is _not _expecting her to whimper, needy and whining.

"Axel…" She moans, fisting his hair and yanking it. "Axel, Axel…"

Axel snorts in his little flicker of amusement. He'll see, later, if Roxas shares her little… predilection. He bites into the soft meat of her inner thigh, and is rewarded with another groan and her hips jolting.

"Axel…" Xion pants, peeking down at him through her lashes. "It hurts, but it…"

"Sh…" Axel laves over the bite with his tongue. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and tugs them down, until they're around her knees with her jeans. "I'll make it all better…" He kisses her clit, gently, then a bit harder, the tip of his tongue jabbing at the little bundle of nerves.

Xion whimpers twisting her hips and letting go of Axel's hair to bite her hand, instinctively muffling any noise she might make. She can feel his tongue fluttering against that place, his gloved hands kneading at her thighs like dough. Then she feels his hot-hot tongue do… something, and he's _in _her, and wails around her hand as she feels his nose bump against that place that makes her see sparks.

Axel smirks (well, as much as he can with his tongue surrounded by girl) as he feels Xion jerk and shudder against him, while he flicks his tongue inside of her and nibbles and sucks at whatever is in reach. She tastes a few shades different front Roxas, but it tastes a lot alike; the thick, iron tang of darkness, the simple taste of innocence, and the first creeping shadows of adulthood, although Axel doubts Xion will ever get anything more then a faint, fleeting taste. Axel's been a Nobody for longer then he wants to think about, but he still looks and feels exactly the same, with nary a white hair nor a wrinkle. He has a feeling Xion and Roxas will forever teeter over the canyon of adulthood.

"A-Axel…" Xion whimpers, arching her back so much that it is no longer in contact with the stone. She pulls and tugs at his hair, biting her lip and thrusting her hips. She (faintly) remembers the way she felt the last time she did special best friend things with Axel and Roxas, but this feels stronger, a _lot _stronger. But if there were little sparks before, then this is a lightning spell, and she thinks fuzzily that she'll hear the clap of thunder soon.

"Hm?" Axel licks here and there, stopping to suck on her clit, just to see her writher. He hums, going back to licking and sucking, and is rewarded with a choked off wail. He can feel her thighs shaking under his hands.

"Axel, it's gonna…" She twists his hair in her hands and yelps, getting his chin wet as she comes. She shudders for several seconds, then goes limp, holding on tightly to his hair, then his shoulders as she sinks down in front of him.

"Hi," Axel murmurs, and kisses her on the mouth, gently. "Did you like that?"

"Yeah…" Xion wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his. "I… yes…"

"Good…" Axel stands up, kissing her on the forehead. "Do you want to do more?"

"Y-yeah…" Xion mumbles, blushing and looking up at him.

"How about we RTC?" He offers her his hand, and pulls her up close to his chest. He's struck, once again, at how similar she is to Roxas. She feels almost exactly the same as Roxas, even with her small breasts pressed into his chest, and he has to wonder how, exactly, the two of them will end up. Well, he can ponder on that later - for now, he's going to fuck her within an inch of her not-exactly life.


End file.
